Vongola Box Weapon's Opinion
by ThousandCross777
Summary: We've heard the story of Tsuna, Giotto and others. But have you ever wondered at what the Box Weapons think of their human partners? Well, here is what they think...


CHAPTER ONE: The No-Good Lion

Sup! I'm Na-Tsu.

In case you all didn't get it…..it's basically my partners' name spelled backwards.

Do I really have to keep going?

Yeah. My partner's an idiot.

He gets scared easily, intimidated easily, trips easily, freaks out easily, the list continues and frankly my comrade, the hedgehog says I'm just being negative.

Am I being negative?

Of course I am not. It's just that these were his genuine qualities.

By the way, did I happen to mention this is the every same guy whose destiny is to become the all powerful and all knowing Boss of the legendary Vongola Family? Hold on, in case you aren't FULLY aware of what I just said…The legendary Vongola MAFIA Family?

He's screwed. And that's coming from me, his trusted partner.

If Reborn or Xanxus doesn't get to him first, I think the stress will. Poor guy. I'm surprised he's survived long enough to tell the daily encounters of certain death and destruction at the hands of a certain barbarically adorable two year old.

Oh, don't get me wrong, humans! I am and will remain Tsuna's partner for eternity if he wishes. What can I say? We've become total homies!

When he started off, he was often (actually, I lie, he was called that) called 'Dame-Tsuna'. A term that continues to resurface from a certain demonic-incarnation that was an Arcobaleno or 'Home Tutor' as 'he' puts it.

He was constantly bullied, picked on, made fun of and in the young Ranker's (I think he was called Fuuta) would no doubt take first place for 'Being the guy who's most likely to get ganged up on….no matter how old he was.' Either that or 'Most likely to die of an embarrassing but original death.'

Even Tsuna led himself to believe he was completely hopeless. Well, he kinda was….back then.

Okay, lets go over his life once again to clarify that previous point:

Did he have friends? No.

Was he smart? No.

Handsome? Hot? Cute? No. (ThousandCross777: Hey! I think he's cute! Natsu: Get out of here, ThousandCross777.)

How about athletics? No.

In, conclusion he was an Absolute Zero.

Clumsy can't even cover the reason as to why the neighbor's dog chases him to school every morning. Seriously, people. I'm not joking. Every morning.

He was stupid enough to even let the Baby who claimed to be the 'World's Strongest Hitman' stay and live in his house, for pete's sake. I mean, did he even try to get the possibility of the physical, psychological and mortal damage a two year old walking, talking, assassinating, sadistic Hitman running loose in the FORMER peaceful town that was Namimori?

Obviously, not!

Now as to how we met, lets see…..

So to summarize, when the older Tsuna made me, or modified 'me' into 'me' (if you get what I mean) I was still 'untested' or in my world (world of box weapons by the way) 'new born'.

So, I freaked out when another guy touched my protective box, who seemed as equally terrified and freaked out as me.

Took me a while to realize they were the same person. Yeah, just the same person…..from two different times. Give me a break people.

I guess you could say we bonded after that. I mean, I picked on his exact qualities. Although secretly, don't tell him (he gets upset really easily) that I prefer his "Hyper Dying Will Mode". It makes me a little confident too.

Plus, I can protect my Family (the various assortment of exotic animals that is the Vongola Box Weapons) as well.

But enough about that. Thanks to a certain author *ahem* ThousandCross777 *ahem* I had to start of with something funny, which was Tsuna's bad qualities.

He had good qualities too.

The one that takes the cake, and the reason that I am proud to call myself his Box Weapon, is just how much he treasures the people precious to him.

No matter how much he complains, whines and gets scared, Tsuna will always be right there behind you. Silently (or loudly whichever depending on mood) supporting you.

I remember when he had admitted to me secretly, just how much he was thankful to the Mafia World, as much as he despised it.

Because it's thanks to that, he was able to meet such wonderful (And in my opinion chaotic and destructive) people. His "first friends", he quoted them, regardless of Mafia relations.

To him they were friends before they were Mafia. And I don't think that was going to change anytime soon.

He loves his mother, although hates his father. Actually I hate him too, I don't know why though. Again, mirror reflection of Tsuna remember?

Next, is his extraordinary Hyper Intuition. A quality that has – thank heavens – was instilled onto him at birth. And the reason I had thanked the heavens was because, if it wasn't for that ability, I fear my partner wouldn't have lasted this long in one piece.

Well, I wish I could keep going. No really, I do. But the hero of KHR a.k.a. Tsuna, a.k.a. my partner, doesn't have the archetypal physical strength, heroism or courageous personality like other hero's or protagonists. Plus, he's mafia. Not exactly your everyday hero-like protagonist, no matter how kind, generous, compassionate, accepting or forgiving one was.

But….

He has a good heart. A pure heart of kindness and innocence. And that's good enough for me. Maybe that's why the Ninth chose him?

I wouldn't know.

[U-Uri, hold on! I'm almost done!]

Sorry, my companion Uri, the cheetah-to-be wants to talk too.

Well, until next time everyone!


End file.
